The Virus
by xxcheerleader7xx
Summary: A virus has spread wildly throughout panem, everywhere except district 12 has been infected. Once district 12 has ben infected what will Katniss do to save her loved ones from this mysterious plauge? She will make friends and foes along the way( meaning we wil meet the other HG characters)btw no hunger games
1. Chapter 1

The Virus

**A/N: Ok new hunger games fanfic don't know if people are going to like it so this is like a story trailer. I don't know either way enjoy and R&R (for those of you who don't know that means read and review and please do both criticism is welcome along with anything else) thanks!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

It all started with just a few deaths in district one. No one was concerned, that is until it started happening in district two then three, and four until all districts except for one were infected. People all over panem were panicking. No one knew the cause of the sickness or worse, how to stop it. I'm Katniss Everdeen. I live in district 12, The only safe district left. We are the only district that has not yet been infected. The Capitol is trying to control this outbreak by not letting anyone in district 12. It sounds great right because we won't get the infection. That also means that we cannot get food, wood, clothing or tools that we would normally get from the other districts. So now we are slowly starving to death.

My writing in my journal is interrupted by a scream coming from the living room. I race down the hall to see what caused the commotion. As i enter the living room i see a man, most likely from the seam on the ground twitching. His body is a ghostly shade of white with many angry red welts scattered across it. The man is wheezing terribly coughing up blood and a blueish purple thick liquid. This continues on for about two more minutes the woman screaming I assume is his wife who is now on the floor sobbing in a ball rocking herself back and forth as she watches her husband, the love of her life in agony. I've always had a low tolerance for watching someone in pain, so I scream for my mother to do something. She stands there with a worn book and a pen writing vigorously only glancing up occasionally to study the patient. All of a sudden the man lets out what i could only describe as a death scream, and then I hear a very subtle pop. The man lets out another shuttering breath before another pop is heard. The man's eyes open impossibly wide and he starts to thrash wildly like a fish out of water.

The woman screams"do something! you must save him!" And my mother just stands there with a solemn expression on her face. She finally moves to her makeshift medicine cabinet and I let out a sigh of relief she is going to save him. My mother returns with a small syringe with an indigo colored liquid. I remember that specific color from somewhere but where?

_*Flashback* "not these Katniss, never these. These are nightlock. You'll be dead before they reach your stomach." my father explained to me, so i dropped the pretty indigo colored berries and continued on with my father. *End of flashback*_

My eyes widened . I knew what she was about to do. I stayed quiet not wanting to upset the mans wife. My mother inserted the needle into his stomach, she then pushed down on the plunger and the nightlock juice entered his system. Suddenly the man went still unmoving, not breathing. He was dead.

The woman seemed to understand what happened. She crumpled next to her loved ones body and sobbed. I heard a small choke. My twelve year old sister was standing next to me with tears falling down her face. I didn't even know she was watching, I should've known she was the next doctor in the family anyway. Not wanting her to see the rest of this ordeal my mother shooed her out of the room.

My mother told me to take the woman back to her house and calm her down. So I ushered the shaking crying mess out of our living room and to her small run down house.

She sat down mumbling incoherently. I decided to make a cup of tea to calm her down. Looking in the small makeshift kitchen I found a place to boil water. While waiting for the water to be hot enough I mixed mint leaves and chamomile leaves and put them in a tea ball. I dipped the tea ball into the cup, in which i poured the boiling water.

I set the cup in front of the lady. She finally calmed down enough to speak so I decided to ask her some questions.

"What was his name" I asked quietly

"William, William Mawden." she answered just as softly

"Do you know what happened to him?" I inquired

"Not for sure but I have a pretty good idea" her eyes were filled with dread and fear. "I... I think he had the virus"

I immediately ask her for the full story of what has happened knowing it may be useful information for my mother. Even if he didn't have the virus the back story must be important.

"It started a little over a week ago maybe 9 days. William had seen this large mockingjay behind our house, its wing was twisted badly and we could see the creature was in pain but we knew we couldn't fix it."

She sounded to me if she was trying to defend something terrible her husband had done.

"We were so hungry we haven't eaten anything but stale bread with some old cheese, so william took a knife and stabbed the poor creature killing it quick so it wouldnt be in pain. That night william fried it up nicely adding some herbs to it for a better taste. But when the poor creature was set in front of me I couldn't eat it." Tears sparkled in her eyes. "It was so weak, so helpless and we took away its right to live, and it made me feel sick with guilt. I went to bed early no longer with an appetite assuming William would eat my part to then join me in bed. The next morning William had a terrible cough. He blamed it on working in the mines for years but this cough sounded different not the usual hacking sound I had gotten used to over the years. The next day came the hives. Ugly huge puss filled hives erupted all over his body. The welts followed soon after angry red lines decorated his already hurt body. The last thing was the hallucinations. Screaming and clawing at invisible enemies. He even became so violent I had to have the boys from his mining group tie him up and bring him to your mother." She finished with tears leaking quickly from her eyes.

I got up knowing I needed to get this information to my mother fast. I ran all the way home and slammed open my door. Mom and Prim were staring intently at the television set. My mothers eyes were glazed over and unfocused while Prims held such a look of fright, but now I could understand why. The reporter said the words no one in district 12 wanted to here.

"... the virus has now spread to District 12. It seems no one is safe anymore."

I heard several screams coming from the houses around ours. That's when all hell broke loose.

**Ok so thats the first chapter let me know if I should continue or not Thanks for reading and any of the writing that is like this means it is a thought or flashback. R&R please Thanks bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**A/N: Hey ok so continuing this story. I'll try to update every one or two days it depends. I have no announcements except to R&R please, pretty please with nightlock berries on top? Haha kidding but seriously please leave a review it can be advice/criticism, compliments or even hate but I do not recommend that. Either way here's your story. Also please follow it thank you**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I'M NOT SUZANNE COLLINS! **

**Warning: Mild violence in this chapter and the entire story.**

The Plan

recap. "... the virus has now spread to District 12. It seems no one is safe anymore." heard several screams coming from the houses around ours. That's when all hell broke loose.

I quickly told my mother everything I knew about the virus. My mother wrote it all down in her book of ailments. We both figured the virus was brought to district 12 by the animals. Meaning that must have consumed an animal with the virus. But even the Capitol doesn't know how it is spread from person to person. Thankfully on our daily hunting trips Gale and I haven't been able to catch anything for weeks. We know that the disease will spread fast, which means we can't stay here or we will all catch it.

But where can we go? I thought to myself then I remembered Gale once talking about running away. I thought it was a ridiculous Idea but now it seems like it is the only thing that can save us.

I tell prim to pack anything she needs for herself to survive. I tell my mother the same. They both seem a bit skeptical at first but the do not question me and leave to pack their things. I grab three long sleeved shirts one short sleeved, a pair of shorts, 2 pairs of pants, my mockingjay pin, a picture of my family, my journal and lastly my bow. I bring my stuff to the living room where my family is already packed and ready to go. I tell them to wait here while I get Gale and his family. Running through the district I see people panicking. Children screaming and crying, parents with grim faces. I saw Gales house approaching my view. What stopped me from immediately continuing was a man having a coughing fit on the ground. He was thrashing and blood spurted from his mouth. This virus is spreading way to fast to be good.

I knock on Gales door and he opens it quickly and pulls me inside before slamming the door. Before I can get a word about my plan out I turn to see that Gale has his entire family gathered and packed to runaway. Needless to say I was surprised that we both had the same idea.

"Surprised Catnip?" Gale laughs" you don't think I would let my family die from some horrible disease whilst starving to death do you?"

"Well no i've got my family ready to go as well but, we have a bit of a problem." I reply.

"And what is that may I ask" Gale asks sassily

"How the Hell are we suppose to get out without people noticing" I reply just as sassy

Gale just rolls his eyes and starts to pace around me

"I'm surprised at you Katniss we have been sneaking out of the district into the woods to hunt for years, no one cared then and i'm sure no one will care now, especially with everything running a muck because of this virus."

I decided not to question Gale's theory because in the past all i've gotten from it is a lecture. We make plans to meet by the fence, where the hole is. I remind Gale to bring food with us but tell him not to bring any meat whatsoever. He questions me briefly about it but I tell him i'll explain it to him and his family later.

_* Time skip back to Katniss' house*_

I tell my sister and mother the plan. I have added to all of our stuff packed some dried and canned food, matches,water containers, my mother's book of ailments and remedies and my mother's first aid kit. Prim also took about one or two blankets for warmth.

We crept quietly out of the back door of our house, not wanting to alert anyone of our presence. That plan quickly backfired.

"HEY KATNISS! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING? ARE YOU SNEAKING OUT OF THE DISTRICT?"

Piper our annoying neighbor asked quite loudly.

"Piper! w'at yer doi'n out there? You talkin tu yer self again? Get back inside dis ere' ouse!."

"OK GRANDMA! AND I WAS NOT TALKING TO MYSELF!"

Piper walked quickly into their makeshift house. Thankful for the distraction of our nosy neighbors family, we traveled as quickly as possible to the designated meeting spot. Just as planned Gale and his family were by the hole in the fence. We had Prim take Posy with her through the whole first, followed by Vick, Rory, my Mother, Hazelle, me and lastly Gale.

And not a moment too soon did we make it through the gap of the fence. Sirens started blaring throughout the district. I heard a loud whirring sound from above me. I looked up and saw planes with the Capitol seal fly overhead. I didn't think much of them until they started dropping bombs on the district. Children and women were screaming, men begging for mercy. I saw Peacekeepers fire their weapon at unarmed people their bodies crumpling to the floor in an undignified manner. Blood staining the aggressors once ivory uniform. I decided there was no reason for Prim, Rory, Vick and posy to see this so we lead them away deeper into the forest. As we were walking Prim turned to ask me something.

"Katniss do you think anyone survived the attack"

she asked quietly

"I don't know Prim"

I mumbled quietly.

"What if they did? They won't know what to do."

Prim asked a little more boldly

"I really don't know Prim"

I replied slightly more irritated.

"Why do you think they did it? We didn't do anything wr-"

She was cut off my be yelling at her

"I DON'T KNOW PRIM! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY, NOW JUST DROP IT!"

I immediately regretted what I had said. For Prim's bright blue eyes were now sparkling with tears. Her eyes turned cold and she scurried away to the front of the group, leaving me to walk and feel like a terrible sister.

But I was being honest. I really don't know the answers to her questions. All i knew that night was that it was the night that District Twelve burned.

* From President Snow's Mansion ( Snow's POV)

"Mr. President sir the bombing is complete, District twelve is no longer."

My general Seneca Crane informed me.

"Ah good things are running perfectly on schedule."

"Sir may I ask we we were to demolish District 12?"

"Well with our new inventions we will no longer need those underdogs to do the work anymore."

"But why twelve first? Why not one or two?"

I stood up from my desk to stand in front of my general.

"Well, because Mr. Crane that is the weakest district. One and two are extremely strong. Why not go for the weakest and easiest jo first, then tackle the more difficult ones? It's just common sense my friend just common sense."

General Crane nodded and walked briskly out of my office. I stood up as I watched the video screens replay the attack. You could see the terror and the agony in the peoples faces. I was just enjoying the pain of a man as he was shot in his lower stomach when something caught my eye. Six people, clearly from the merchant part of the district were escaping through a hole in the fence. I scoffed at their pathetic attempt at survival.

"Let them try and escape. They won't make it two miles."

I shut off the monitor screen and walked out of my office waiting to plan my next strike on Panem.

**Omg District 12 got bombed! And who were the people from the merchant quarter that escaped? Any guesses? Anyways need votes on other Hunger games characters for this story. Your choices are**

**Glimmer & Marvel**

**Clove & Cato**

**Finnick & Annie**

**Foxface & OC**

**Johannah & OC**

**Rue & Thresh**

**They will all have their families with them an they will get their own chapter each only 4 will be chosen so pick wisely. Thanks for reading this AND PLEASEEEE R&R IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I will do the same for you I promise**

**BYE GUYS!**

p.s follow the story too please


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been caught in my new story called Pretty Things that everyone seems to like. I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow for this one thanks to the few followers I have this really means a lot to me. R&R please and follow.**

**p.s read pretty things R&R and follow.**


End file.
